Snow Leopard
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Blue | Fur color = Grey | Clothing = Blue vest, white leg wraps, brown gloves, pants, and cuirass | Also known as = Master Snow Leopard | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Furious Five member (formerly) Unknown (currently) | Combat style = Leopard Style of kung fu | Master(s) = Oogway (presumably) | Student(s) = Unknown | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Owl Be Back" (picture/2D flashback cameo) "The First Five" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "The First Five". }} Snow Leopard is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is a master of kung fu and a former member of the Furious Five. She made a cameo appearance in the episode "Owl Be Back", but then later made a featured appearance in "The First Five" where she was invited with the other former Furious Five members to Po's party for Shifu. Biography Earlier years Snow Leopard fought alongside Master Oogway and the previous incarnation of the Furious Five on various occasions, including against the villainous Ding. Sadly, the group's bond was strained by their final mission together against the demon Xian, whose powerful sword they sought to claim. Shifu, recognizing the danger of the weapon, threw it into a volcano, but was accused of cowardice by Snow Leopard and the others. The team was later diminished when its most powerful member, Fenghuang, betrayed her comrades. The former comrades split up, and had no contact with Shifu for a number of years. In Legends of Awesomeness When the Sword of Xi'an rematerialized, Snow Leopard reunited with Elephant and Rooster to go after it, and they freed Fenghuang from Chorh-Gom Prison and placed a manacle on her. They required a shielding spell only she could perform, and promised to free her once they succeeded in their mission, feeling that she would pose no threat once they had the sword. When the trio were contacted by Po about attending the anniversary of Shifu's ascension to the rank of Kung fu master, Snow Leopard and her teammates took it as a sign that they were meant to be five once more, and despite Elephant's early objections went to the Valley of Peace to invite Shifu to join in their quest. However, despite being admired by their successors, they soon earned the ire of the next generation of Furious Five when they insulted Shifu, leading to a battle between the two groups that Snow Leopard's group handily won. Despite the pleas of Snow Leopard and the others, Shifu refused to join the mission, and lacking a fifth member they determined to return Fenghuang to prison until Po intercepted them and offered to go in Shifu's place, which they agreed to after being surprised by Po's level of skill. As they approached the site of the sword's reported reappearance, they were attacked by a pair of Imperial guards who had been brainwashed by the sword's power and were forced to fight them off. Eventually they succeeded in recovering the sword, only for Elephant to fall under its sway and attack them; luckily, Shifu and the younger Five arrived and joined in the effort to free him. The two groups succeed, and Fenghuang surprised them all by destroying the sword. Afterwards, Po persuaded Snow Leopard and the others to agree to release Fenghuang as promised, and the older five then welcomed the Dragon Warrior as their newest member. Personality Snow Leopard appears to be the most kindly of her teammates, not antagonizing Shifu for his youth or his supposed errors to the same degree that Elephant and Rooster did, though she still did so. She appears to be have the strongest in favor of arguing to allow Shifu to join them on the mission to recover Xian's sword. Fighting style Snow Leopard's exact fighting style is uncertain, but she is a highly skilled master as shown by her ability to easily fend of members of the younger Furious Five. Relationships Her former Furious Five comrades Snow Leopard appears to have enjoyed a good relationship with her teammates in the past, though they apparently enjoyed teasing Shifu due to his being the least experienced among them. The team was later broken after Shifu "lost" Xian's sword and Fenghuang turned against the group and Oogway, with Snow Leopard and the others not communicating with either for some years; it is unknown whether they maintained any sort of relationship with each other. However, they were quick to reunite to make a second attempt at retrieving the sword, and even to enlist Fenghuang-though restrained-and attempt to convince Shifu to rejoin them. After the sword's true nature was revealed, Snow Leopard and her teammates apologized to Shifu, and were later persuaded to honor their agreement to free Fenghuang for her help in the mission. Po Snow Leopard and her teammates accepted Po's invitation to attend a party for Shifu, though they soon came to regard him and the younger Five with contempt, believing them examples of Shifu's incompetence. However, Po later demonstrated a high level of skill for his youth, enough that the Five agreed to let him accompany them on the mission. Following his performance on the mission and honor in allowing Fenghuang to go free as originally agreed, the Five welcomed him as their newest member. Clothing Coming soon! Gallery Images FormerFuriousFive.jpg|The previous Five with Oogway FormerFuriousFive2.jpg|Oogway and the Five in battle FenghuangFlees.jpg|Snow Leopard and her teammates watching Fenghuang flee Former-furious-five.jpg|Snow Leopard and her teammates in the past Xian-furious-five.jpg|The Five against Xi'an Furious-five-group.jpg|Snow Leopard, Po, and the past and present Furious Five in the battle against Elephant View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Felines Category:Leopards